


doyoung has a pretty body, exhibit B

by juzumeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, No plot at all, just poetry and minor dotae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juzumeru/pseuds/juzumeru
Summary: Even if you think it's a fault, every part of you is meant to be loved. It's also interesting though, how even the most unnoticed speck of a human can enchant and consume another whole.





	doyoung has a pretty body, exhibit B

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by doyoung thinking he's not as stunning as taeyong >:''( but taeyong saying doyoung has a pretty body

Taeyong thought they were interesting. The gifts that resided on Doyoung’s skin. 

  


Dark moons in a pale, peach sky.

  


Better than the clear, perfect slates that God left blank as if he surrendered to idealism and thought it was enough. It was as if at Doyoung’s birth, God desired to mark him different from the rest; to make an already beautifully painted canvas even more dynamic, so He let his seraphs play Pollock, splattering drops of ink across the emerging being.

  


_Three._  
Unusual, unexpected, undercover.  
On the left of his torso.  
Birthed with his soul, as the Sun wouldn’t have been able to grace his rib in an angle perfect enough to make them tint darker.

  


_Two._  
Dizygotic.  
Two fraternal twins who lay in almost the same location of the opposites of his jaw. A broken mirror’s image. Left side, the less popular, laid perfectly along his jaw’s dipping curve. Right side, the ever-exposed, strayed from the region of his jaw and laid closer to his cheek, as if being gravitationally pulled by the planets residing in the solar system of his full almond eyes. 

  


_One._  
Timid.  
Resting on the roof of his ever-loved, ever-complimented wide and vast collarbones. Left side, escaping in a place usually hidden by fabric collars. The final touch decorating a romantic painting. The cherry on top, the finale of a cool luxury.

  


Their presence isn’t a fault, Taeyong knows, and they deserve to be loved as much as any other part of Doyoung’s physical being.

Maybe it was how they sprinkled his skin, highlighting spots to appreciate, that Taeyong came to love pressing his lips to them. Out of adoration, out of devotion.

But they were sly.

As sly as the man who fosters them. And although Taeyong’s possessive lips bloom purple tinted flowers from black ink splatters on skin, it is Doyoung’s mind, his soul, his body, and his Moons who consume Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> B for beauty marks ! birth marks ! beauty moons ! birth moons ! beautiful ! every part of you is amazing even the tiniest thing embrace it ! love yourself !


End file.
